


Teifling Anatomy

by WritingStag



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, just straight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: Beau and Jester have sex, lots of it actually. Beau finds that teiflings and their, ah bonuses make for far kinkier, far more fun sex overall.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	Teifling Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight up porn that came to me because A) I'm kinky and B) teiflings have tails, and horns, and other interesting things to spice up the bedroom.
> 
> Teifling tails are prehensile don't @ me.

Beau couldn't breathe. But she would happily continue not breathing if it meant Jester kept making those sweet moans and soft whimpers. She arches, and Beau greedily sucks in a long breath before Jester starts to rock against her mouth. Beau slides her tongue along the length of her, stroking from her clit down to her entrance and circling there before pushing inside and causing Jester to bite her wrist to muffle her scream of pleasure.

Her tails tightens around Beau’s throat and black begins to edge her vision. Her fingers are in her hair and clutching hard at it, loose and fisted in her hands as she pulls Beau closer, and closer, the tip of her tail swishing almost violently behind Beau’s head.

Its heaven and Beau could do this forever. She hits something sensitive and makes Jester gasp breathlessly and arch and holy shit Beau wants to hear that again. So she strokes the same place and Jester moans again and Beau’s drunk on the sound. She keeps licking at a slow steady pace and its winding Jester up hard.

"Beau!" Jester gasps loudly, sitting up slightly and leaving Beau to strain her neck to meet blown wide violet eyes. "Stop teasing me!" She demands, flexing her tail just slightly as if to remind Beau of her place.

"Okay." Beau replied simply with a smirk before burying her mouth back into Jester, wrapping her lips around her clit and sucking while she kicked at the spot that had Jester squirming moments ago.

Jester screamed and fell back, both hands fisted in Beau’s hair and urging her closer and closer. Beau sucked and kept a steady past, mounting faster and faster until Jesters whole body was trembling, strung taut as her orgasm built higher and higher. She repeated Beau’s name over and over, almost choking Beau to the point of unconsciousness but she kept going until Jester snapped, her whole body snapping as she screamed Beau’s name as she came, almost shaking from the sheer pleasure and intensity. 

Beau held her as best as she could from her positions between her thighs until she relaxed, collapsing as she panted and Beau could breathe again, gasping wildly for breath but grinning like a fool the entire time as she looked up at Jester and the quivering mess she'd made her. She crawled up her body and pulled her close, gathering Jester into her arms and holding her. Jester had always needed holding after intense sex.

"Holy shit Beau." Jester eventually murmured quietly, sounding pleased but exhausted. "I think that was the best sex maybe ever." Beau snorts but smiles cockily.

"I told you ages ago Jes, I'm a sucker for getting man handled."

"Oh I remembered." Jester replied in a single song. "I also remember a bet involving who could make who come harder and it's my turn." Beaus eyes widened in shock, mostly at how quickly Jester was up and ready to go again but also at the fucking seductive look Jester was giving her as she slid down Beau’s body, smoothly pulling her under clothes away and kissing her way to Beau’s heat.

"Oh fuck we need to make more sex bets." Beau groaned, a shiver shooting up her spine as she felt Jesters tail slipping up her body.

~

"Fucking fuck!" Beau half grunts half moans as Jester sinks her teeth down and sucks hard, the sharp prick of her canines drawing two small droplets of blood as she sucks a hickey into Beau. Jester sucks hard and when she pulls away the skin is already red and purple, dark against Beau’s sweaty and Shiny skin.

It had Beau’s suggestion but she's really fucking regretting asking Jester to tie her up, she couldn't touch Jester like she so desperately wants to. Jester giggles and Beau breathes heavily, trying to get her breath back down to something resembling normal.

"I think I got a little carried away." Jester apologizes not seeming even a little sorry. She’s looking at the multitude of marks littered across Beau’s neck, collar bones and chest, a few stray hickies on her hip bones.

"I don't fuckin care." Beau says, staring at Jesters face as she grins, looking proud of her handy work. 

In lieu of reply Jester leans down and bites Beau’s throat and slides her hands into her underclothes, finding her soaked heat and stroking through smooth folds, making Beau gasp and jerk, straining to get more of Jesters hand who just kept teasing her and dancing out of the way.

Jester’s fangs trailed over Beau’s throat, not quite roughly but just present enough to feel the sharp point trailing over her skin, her pulse hammering under Jesters mouth. Her deft fingers find Beau’s clit and stroke firmly and Beau jerks, pressing into Jester who simply applies more force and Beau lets out a strangled sound of pleasure.

Jester doesn't even seem to lose her stride as she keeps her fingers moving, playing with Beau’s clit, teasing her entrance and tracing between the two, driving Beau up the wall more and more. She's winding up like winch, arching hard and on the verge of snapping from the pressure.

Suddenly Jester stops and Beau lets out a strangled sound of extreme displeasure but Jester just giggles softly, shucks Beau’s undergarments completely and bites her way down her body until she kisses Beau’s pussy once, twice before taking her clit and licking and sucking it relentlessly.

Beau howls in pleasure, her entire world narrowed down to just Jester, her mouth on her, tail wound around her thigh and squeezing as Jester shifts, presses two fingers into Beau before sliding in easily and starting a fast and rough pace, truly fucking Beau’s brains out.

Beau doesn't last too long as Jester finds her sweet spot, curling her fingers just so until Beau bites her lip so hard she bleeds as she cums, still grinding down on Jesters hand as she jolts a few times, the aftershocks of her orgasm still rolling through.

When Beau lies still Jester crawls up her body, feel Beau watch her from barely open eyes as she sticks her fingers in her mouth and sucks them clean. Her eyes widen and she blushes slightly at the sight and Jester winks.

"Holy fuck Jester, that was...."

"The best sex you've ever had?" Jester supplies, reaching to untie Beau, her lacy bra clad chest brushing near Beau who takes the opportunity to kiss her and nip playfully until Jester laughs and bats her away.

"No, better." Beau replied seriously, looking content.

Once she's untied Jester has to lay her arms down and rub them to encourage circulation to return, so they lay there together, getting their breath back and enjoying the afterglow.

"Any other kinks you've yet to tell me?" Beau asks, still sounds breathy.

Jester laughs.

~

Beau hesitates and Jester whines and squirms. "Beauuuuuu!" Jester pleads, pushing back into Beau, rubbing up against the cobalt blue dildo strapped to Beau’s thighs.

"Jes!" Beau replied exasperated. "Consent’s important ok? Just..."

Jester stops being a brat and turns around, getting on her knees to match Beau and leans over, kissing her deeply. "Okay." Jester says, much softer. "I really want you to pull on them, I'll let you know right away if you’re too rough." Jester promises, wrapping her tail around Beau’s wrist comfortingly. "I know what I want, or I guess I know what I wanna try!" Beau cracks a slight smile at Jesters enthusiasm.

"Okay, flip back over." Beau commands, Jester obeying. Adjusting slightly, Beau scoots closer to Jester who wraps most of her tail around Beau’s arm, going all the way up to her shoulder. She shivers excitedly when Beau grips the base of her tail with her left hand and pulls Jester into her hips, her right hand going from her hip to between her legs and spreading her open, playing with her entrance and then spreading the wetness around.

Jester moans and pressing closer, Beau’s cock bumping up against her fingers. Taking the cue, Beau guides herself into Jester who lets out a soft moan as Beau starts to penetrate her. As soon as Beau has the head inside Jester it becomes easier to keep going and she starts to rock her hips, slowly so Jester can get used to it.

It takes a few slow pumps before Jester seems to be comfortable and starts picking up the pace. Beau, doing as Jester asked tugs her tail, pulling in a way the brought Jesters ass to her hips at a delicious angle and Jester gasps her name.

Beau does it again, and Jester moans again, louder. She’s keeps fucking Jester but pulls her hand from her heat and quickly wipes it on the bed sheets before reaching out and getting Jester’s horn, pulling on it in sync.

The effect is immediate and Jester let's her head be pulled back, as she moans. "Oh my god Beau." She gasps, able to connect their gazes with one eye.

Jester moaning her name like that wakens something in Beau and she starts to pound Jester in earnest, pulling on her tail roughly and tugging her horn occasionally.

Jester gasps and moans, muttering Beau’s name and pleas for more which Beau gives her, fucking her roughly and getting wetter herself.

Jester uses the word they'd prepared for if she wanted Beau to let go of her horns. Beau does and almost stops fucking altogether but Jester keeps rocking her hips and chasing the rhythm which Beau picks up, placing her hand on Jester’s hip who burrows her face in the pillow in front of her and muffled her cries of pleasure.

Beau most hit something because Jester shudders under her. Eager to get the reaction again Beau thrusts her hips the same way and it makes Jester wobble. So Beau shoves Jester down with a hand flat on her back, pulls her tail and begins to pound that spot.

Jester screams and clenches the bedding below her as Beau fucks her roughly, enjoying every single second of it until with a scream of Beau’s name she comes, spasming so hard Beau has to use both arms to hold her, afraid that moving might overstimulate her.

After Jester comes back down, Beau helps her lay down, sliding her cock out and making Jester shudder once as she withdraws.

"Holy fuck Jessie." Beau whispers, stroking down Jesters back whose lying face down on the bed. "That was incredible."

"I think that was the biggest orgasm I've ever had." Jester muffles into her pillow and Beau laughs breathlessly.

"It sure sounded like it." Beau affirmed smirking. She leaned down and pressed her chest to Jesters back and kissed her temple. "And I can't wait to fuck you like that again."

Jester whimpered.


End file.
